Naruto: camp Manga Gone Wrong
by XxBrendanxMayforeverxX
Summary: A Simple Prank A Harmless Prank And Now hes Here In The Real Naruto World Will They Ever Get out...Its a Story Without Romance so far
1. Chapter 1

Naruto:Camp Manga Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I Do not own any copyrights of Naruto or any other Anime I write about

So uh what we writing about today

???: me and my friends going to camp

who are you wait oh yeah your...I cant spoil it

????:Im a different kid not...him

[jeeze you people dont know what your doing or what your names are this animes gonna suck]

ok moving on...

[yay]

to the...

[I hate Drama]

Story!

[okay]

Chapter 1:Where Am I?

I couldnt believe it this was so cool _Im going to camp with Jake_ A Boy Thought to himself "Camp Manga"The boy told himself "Wow this is a really cool camp" The boy said looking at a Boys name was Kanin and Kanin Thought that going to camp was cool aspecially one that has the main feature of naruto on the other hand was the coolest kid in school.[No my brothers name is not Jake]he thought going to camp would be the worst thing that ever happened to wore a Torn red shirt

And Black Denim shorts his hair was Black and spiked up with red pints of hair his eye colour was gray and he always had a taste for was completely opposite he wore a black shirt with the village hidden in the sand signature his hair was spiked up like narutos he wore a village hidden in the sand headband and on his back was the jar that contained gaaras sand on the naruto series his last feature of being a nerd was his glasses he would always push them up when hes talking to people his eye colour was a simple brown and he had a taste for Animes.[dont we all]Jake was sitting on his bed talking to his sister "why do I have to go to camp"Jake asked "Its no picnic for me either remember I have to go to camp to"Becka said "Go where" They heard a familair voice from behind the closet door Jake went to open the door but it opened by itself and he was gone "Jake look up" Riley said Jake looked up and saw the only person that could go as fast as naruto characters "Hi Riley so whyd you come here" Jake asked "Well Im going to a camp called camp manga its gonna be awesome"Riley noticed the surprised look on Jake and Beckas face "No way you guys are going to...I heard the nerd Kanin was coming to" Riley said with a look of displeasure "WHAT" Jake yelled "so Jake and I are going to be sitting in tents...with Kanin and with you Riley" Becka whispered "No theres seven to a tent" Riley Grinned obviously enjoying annoying his friends "Todays gonna be really fun" Riley said Grinning ear to ear.

Leaving for Camp Manga

**5:00**

**On the Bus**

**June 15****th**** ,2009**

"I cant believe Im sitting beside you Riley" Jake said"On the bus leaving for camp Manga...howd you talk me into it" "Oh all I did was tell you and Becka that you could pull a few pranks there and you yelled 'Im In' and so did Becka"Riley said suddenly running on the roof of the bus "Calm Down Riley were almost there 5 more minutes"The bus driver said. Riley obeyed and sat beside Jake again "So Jake can you tell me the square route of 2029?"Riley asked Jake knowing this would annoy him "SHUT UP"Jake yelled "uuuh whys the bus slowing down"Riley asked "well it appears that my engine is broken anyone here know a thing or two about engineering" The bus driver yelled "I do" Kanin yelled from the back seat "Ok then you can help me fix the engine" A few minutes later The bus driver and Kanin came back "Its fixed" Kanin said returning to his seat.

Camp Manga

**7:00**

**In There Tents**

**June 15****th**** ,2009**

"Any of you guys wanna go pull a prank" Jake said to the six others "what kind of Prank" Kanin asked "Oh just a simple one where gonna steal the whipcream cans and make a whipcream mustache and a beard on the counselor" Jake Replied "Im in" Riley said "Im in" Kanin said "well ummm Sure" Becka whispered "Okay" Leonard answered "I Guess" Kate mouthed Kevin just shrugged and said "Ive been waiting for some fun since I got here". "we'll do it 12:00 Am ok and Kevin you got here 30 minutes ago at 6:30 Pm"Jake whispered "I know I got here 30 minutes ago...so while where waiting until 12:00 lets start planning" Kevin said "Ok this is where the door to the cafeteria is so we need to sneak up through the vents..."

Cafeteria

**12:30**

**Vents**

**June 16****th**** ,2009**

"Ok theres the whipcream cans Riley your fastest go get them"Jake said taking off the vent cover In a second Riley dissapeared from view and reappeared beside the whipcream throwing the cans up through the vent and running back up "Got it lets go"Riley said... as soon as they where out of the vents they headed towards the counselors cabin "Ok so where standing outside of the cabin"Jake said as they started walking towards it again they stopped in there tracks as they heard a deep rumble in the earth "Oh god what was that" Riley asked as the a small hole in the ground opened up and a light flew out "I knew this was a bad Idea now where all going to die!"Kevin yelled. As the light found them everything lit up like an explosion and everyone found themselves flying through the sky and the only sound they heard was "Where gonna die" Kevin yelled "Unless where dreaming and where still in our tents because of that long plan"...Suddenly a flash of light appeared and it swirled "A portal?"Kanin asked as they got seperated and flew into the portal....

?

**???**

**?????**

**????????**

Kanin woke up under a tree and looked around "the...Hidden leaf Village!This must be a dream" Kanin said as he noticed he had 10 Kunia and red hair his fake gaaras jar was heavy and real "Hey Gaara hurry up well be late for the Chunin exams" Kanin got up and noticed they where talking to someone beside him..he looked and saw gaara standing right beside him "Who are you kid you that looks exactly like me from the Hidden sand Village" Gaara asked Kanin "I am Kanin chanik Genin of the hidden Sand Village here to take the Chunin exams with my friends...wherever they are" Kanin said

Jake woke up in a place he had never seen before but he noticed he had purple hair "well this is unexpected it appears I look like sasuke"Jake said he opened his eyes and noticed he was beside an unconcious Sasuke who was just waking up...Sasuke looked at Jake an dhis eyes went wide "Kid why do you look like me"Sasuke asked "I am Jake Uchiha and I believe you are Sasuke Uchiha" Jake said and he wasnt lying his last name was actually Uchiha...Sasuke got up and asked "Are you with Itachi" "No Im here to take the Chunin exams with my friends... do you happen to know someone named Kanin Chanik?"Jake asked Sasuke answered "Yes hes looking for Tsunade" "Hit me I need to find out if Im dreaming or not"Jake asked Sasuke nodded and punched Jake and Jake flew into the wall...Jake got up and said "Im not dreaming"

Becka woke up looking like Tsunade on the floor right beside the Hokages chair "Who are you and since when did I have a Twin" Tsunade asked on her chair "Im Becka Uchiha and I am not your twin" Becka answered _I'm not going to hit myself becuase this is real because that is obvious_ She thought to herself "Your from the Uchiha clan go find Sasuke and Jake Uchiha they need one more to join there team"Tsunade said as Becka made for the door already going to look for her brother and apperently Sasuke was her brother to....Becka Finally caught up wiht Sasuke and Jake and asked to join there team for the chunin exams "Sure what is your name though"Sasuke asked "My name is Becka Uchiha and you two are my brothers" Becka answered she heard naruto and Sakura appear behind them "Yes Naruto and Sakura and if your gonna ask no I cant be in your team Im in a team already"Sasuke said "Really who are they?"Sakura asked Sasuke "Apperently These two are Uchihas and there Names are Jake and Becka my brother and sister" Sasuke answered _Ive got one thing to ask myself_

_Where Am I?_

**.......................**

Kanin:Nice story my man

[I cant believe it this story is actually good]

Jake:Kanin Naruto aint that bad teach me the hand signs someday

Kanin: Sure

Kate:We arent introduced yet

I know

Sasuke:You guys are my real brother and sister

Jake:of course we are

Becka: Yes Sasuke

Bye everyone


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Camp Manga Gone Wrong

Disclaimer I dont own it

Riley: Yes second chapter

[you actually made a good Anime]

I know wierd isnt it

[Yeah a Bit]

Jake:I Made up my own jutzus Uchiha Sharingan Blast and 4-eyed sharingan

By four eyed you mean those black things that they call Sharingan right?your gonna make four of those sharingan thingys?

Jake:Yeah

Now you might notice that I skip the written test

[Duuh its boring]

and without further ado....

[why is it Drama with guys[

The Chunin exams...

[Out with it]

Begin!

Chapter 2:Let the Chunin Exams Begin!

"So Sasuke thats th eplan where just all gonna copy there moves except for you"Jake asked "Yes I cant use Sharingan because of my you know"Sasuke They sat huddled under a tree watching sasuke draw the plans in the dirt "Because of your cursemark?"Jake whispered so quiet that only those three could hear it "Yeah" Sasuke Replied "Okay we got the earth scroll and I think The easiest Target would be Narutos scroll" Jake said pointing to the start of the plan "So we jump through the trees surround them and throw Kunia knives at them" Becka asked pointing at the second stage of the plan "Yeah Jake use Sharingan so you can find them" Sasuke said. So Jake concentrated on his eyes and said "Four Eyed Sharingan" His Sharingan was activated exept there was four of the Black marks that appear when you activate sharingan "What is that even possible?"Sasuke asked Jake was seeing everything he saw just on top of the trees near them spying on them was Naruto,Sakura, and Kanin. Sakura was setting a trap and Kanin just turned back to tell naruto something. Naruto Laughed and continued spying on them "We arent going to find them they found us quick Becka use something"Jake said "ummm" She performed the hand signs for Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu focused her

chakra and Muscle into her mouth and blew with all she had The fireball was humongus She managed to say something while blowing the fire "Becka Style: Ultimate Fireball Jutsu" suddenly a tree toppled over and there was Naruto, Kanin, and Sakura "This is gonna be fun they made up some of there own Jutsus but so did I" Kanin said "Kanin Style: Sand Dragon Jutsu" He made a Dragon and then crossed his arms with two of his fingers pointed out...suddenly a Dragon sprang out of the ground and ate Jake Whole "Hey Jake!Youll pay for is my brothers Make an Ox then a Dragon and then another Ox and say Ultimate Sharingan Blast"Becka said...Sasuke And Becka stood beside eachother making three handsigns:Ox,Dragon,Ox "Ultimate Sharingan Blast" They Yelled and heard a faint sound from the Dragon say the same thing Sasukes Mouth glowed Blue and he aimed building up Chakra and as soon as he couldnt hold it any longer he opened his mouth and a long blast of red Chakra came out now the funny thing about the blast was that it had the same black marks as when you activate Sharingan all over Blast Hit Everyone Sakura,Naruto, and Kanin or they thought it did when the blast died down Riley was there looking like Kakashi he was all bloody so noone saw his face because well it was covered with a mask and fell down that Sharingan blast was powerful Jake who had blown up the Dragon Fell On his face Becka who wasnt as old as Her brothers was knocked unconcious "Now Why are you Trying to kill Sakura and Naruto Sasuke I thought you where on there team" Riley said just noticing Jake and Becka "Jake Becka?your here to? Just like Kevin with his dog and Kate with her...Giant Fan...See Ill show you them...Kate!Kevin!"He yelled! Kate and Kevin jumped out of the woods and stopped in there tracks seeing Becka and Jake almost completely out of chakra "What happened!"Kate asked "My New Technique Ultimate Sharingan Bla-" Jake fell down and closed his eyes "H-h-he means his adv-anced Sha-rin-gan blast that he calls Ultimate Sharingan Blast it takes w-ay to mu—ch Cha-"Sasuke fell down to and was unconcious "to make a long story short we made a plan and it didnt work and you see what happens when you make a pla-"Becka was also unconcious before she could finish

Jake had it worst he used his two new advanced techniques which left him with not a drop of chakra somehow triggering a flashback

_This place is cool was what was on Jakes mind as they reached room 301 "So lets go in"Sasuke Said_

_They walked in as The Tsunade said the rules "And the second last rule is:If you cheat on the first two tests you are disquallified and The last rule you need to know is if one team member dies your all Disquallified_

_And now..."Tsunade said"Without further ado let the Chunin Exams...Begin!"_

**....................**

Why am I making such long chapters

[To fix your writers block]

Oh yeah

Riley:Nice cliffhanger

Jake:It wasnt really a cliffhanger

Kevin: Yeah aint that right Arkan

Arkin:Yip Yap Yap

Bye


End file.
